Megatron is Prepared
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Megatron sings "Be Prepared!" What more would you want? XD Read and review, and I hope you enjoy our favourite warlord doing what he does best :


**Author's Notes: Megatron is Prime's Brother. Megs betrayed Prime by waging war. Quite similar to the infamous scene in Lion King.**

**I hope you are prepared ;)**

**Oh, there's also a reference to a buddy of mine in here. See if you can spot it :D**

"I don't know why I bother with you lot."

The great warlord's tone was sneering as he dangled one of the few cartridges of pure energon the corpse of the Nemesis ship still held from his high-vantage point, observing the little Decepticons- Brawl, Bonecrusher, Blackout, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade and Sideways scrabbled over each other in their bid to get Megatron's approval, slathering like rusty turbo-foxes.

"You can't even kill off a little Prime youngling. Pathetic." Megatron growled, before relenting and dropping the canister, preferring to watch them fight over it then act like little wrenches. The seven drilled into the canister like Earth wolves, eagerly gulping down whatever Energon they could get. Starscream was first to finish, and snapped up at the tank:

"Well, you know, it wasn't like they were defenceless."

"Yeah!" Barricade added, wiping blue fluid off his fuel hatch, glaring at his leader. "What do you expect us to do?-" His tone became more sarcastic. "-Kill Optimus?"

Megatron watched them for a second longer, before an eerie look of deadly promise appeared on his sharp face, and he sneered: "Precisely."

The Decepticons looked up at him in shock.

The warlord suddenly leapt from his position, flying through the air, his treaded leg catching a spire and pushing off it, sending him down to the wall, which he also leapt off of, heading right for the seven 'Cons, whom quickly scattered as their leader landed right where they had been, the empty and torn canister crushed under the tank's feet. The impact split upon large cracks in the flour, and deadly red vapour hissed out of the ground as the tank moved forward, metal groaning under him as he stalked forward, a cruel sneer on his face, before he began to sing:

_"I know that your powers of retention... are as wet as a Hatchet's backside..."_

The warlord stalked over to Brawl and Sideways, the former moving out of the way as the latter cowered in fear, the tank continuing: _"But thick as you are-" _He suddenly spun round and smacked Brawl in the chest, the Earth tank staggering under the blow. _"-Pay attention!"_

The warlord moved forward to be in between the whimpering car and the other tank, as he sang: "_My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions... the lights are not all on upstairs." _The second sentence was emphasised by the silver Cybertronian lazily moving his hand up and down in front of the silent Brawl's face, the green tank's red optics following the silver hand, before twirling his other arm to snap his fingers above Sideways' head, a spark bursting from the snap of metal, causing the Audi to flinch.

Nevertheless, the tank sang on: _"But we're talking reign and succession!-" _His attention was caught by Starscream and Bonecrusher sniggering behind him, Barricade standing stoically nearby; Before either of the formers could react, Megatron was suddenly in front of them, and snarled: _"Even YOU can't be caught unawares!"_

Caught unawares, the jet and the Buffalo fell back onto the floor, as Megatron stalked off and Barricade watched then, as the metal suddenly hissed and an explosion of red vapour blew Starscream and Bonecrusher into the air, Barricade starting to snigger as the screaming duo fell away.

_"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!" _Megatron sang, leaping to another spire, this one spiralled in shape, as Bonecrusher and Starscream landed painfully nearby. _"Be prepared for SENSATIONAL news!" _The last note was spoken with a seductive purr as Megatron circled the spiral and went on: "_A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer!"_

Soundwave cautiously approached his singing master and asked: _"And where do we feature?"_

The satellite promptly grunted in slight shock as Megatron grabbed him by the head and brought him closer, the warlord sneering: _"Just listen to teacher! I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am giving my dues!-" _The warlord leapt over to Barricade, whom was standing on a nearby ledge, as he sung this, Soundwave rubbing his aching cranium in distaste, before punting the unlucky police car into a pile of scrap and finished:

_"And in justice deliciously snared! BE PREPARED!"_

The last word was sung in a high-note, and Megatron laughed cruelly when he finished, watching as Barricade dragged himself out of the scrap heap, the other six Decepticons surrounding him, as Blackout exclaimed: "YEAH! Be prepared! Yeah, we'll be prepared, he... for what?"

Megatron stood up to his full height and declared: "For the death of the Prime!"

"What, is he rusted?" Sideways asked, concern in the Audi's voice as he stepped up to his lord, whom promptly seized him and shook him like one shakes a nuisance, earning a squeak of shock from the Audi as Megatron sneered:

"No, fool, we're going to kill him! And Tatyana too!"

Megatron promptly dropped Sideways painfully on the floor as Starscream squealed: "Great idea, my liege! Who needs a Prime, anyway? No Prime, no Prime, la-la-la-la-la-la!"

This delightful sing-song was taken up by the other Decepticons (Excluding Soundwave and Sideways!) until Megatron roared:

"IDIOTS! There will be a Prime!"

Bonecrusher, looking confused, quickly replied: "Hey, but you said-"

"I WILL BE PRIME!" Megatron bellowed, as lights suddenly burst on in the Nemesis, sparks flickering as the massive chamber was illuminated by an eerie shade of yellow, standing proud and tall: "Stick with me, and we'll rule forever more!"

"YAY!" The Decepticons cheered, Blackout screaming: "All hail to the new Prime!"

The lights revealed Decepticon Protoform Soldiers in the stands, whom roared: "_Long live our Prime! Long live our Prime!" _Fires started as sparks hit flammable material, illuminating the room further, as the Soldiers marched across the chamber, all singing: "_He-he-he-he-he-he-he! It's great that we'll soon be connected! To our Prime who'll be all time adored!"_

Megatron took up the song, as the first seven stood next to him: "_Of course, quid pro world, you're expected- To take certain duties onboard!" _This last line was accented by Megatron's fusion cannon/ blade forming, and he drew it across his throat in sinister message, before continuing: _"The future is littered with prizes! And though I'm the main addressee- The point that I must emphasize is-"_

He leapt from the ledge, landing amongst the soldiers, scattering them as he advanced on one who'd fallen onto his back and was scurrying away, as fires erupted all around Megatron, cracks forming in the Nemesis' hull, all spitting out vapour and flames as the whole ship groaned with the malfunction, the warlord roaring at the fallen soldier:

_"YOU WON'T LAST LONG WITHOUT ME!"_

Said soldier promptly fell into a large crack with a scream as he disappeared into the fire.

Ignoring this, Megatron continued his song, leaping atop a rising spire as the shifting metal twisted upwards, singing: "_SO PREPARE! FOR THE CUE OF THE CENTURY! BE PREPARED FOR THE MURKIEST SCAM!"_

As the spire, and other emerging pillars of metal, rose, Starscream, Soundwave and Blackout sang out a long note: _"oooooooOOOOO!"_, as Bonecrusher, Sideways, Brawl and Barricade promptly jabbed their hip joints side to side, singing: _"LA-LA-LA!"_

Megatron continued his epic song as his spire rose higher and higher, accented by the Protoforms dancing around and below him: _"Meticulous planning! (We'll have Energon!) Tenacity spanning! (Lot's of Energon!) Eons of denial! (We repeat!) It's simply why I'll- (Endless feast!)_

_-BE PRIME UNDISPUTED! RESPECTED! SALUTED! AND SEEN FOR THE GLORY I AM! YES, MY BLADES AND AMBITIONS ARE BARED!-"_

Bonecrusher and Brawl were laughing as they used the unlucky Barricade and Sideways as musical instruments, specifically shaking tools, as Megatron roared to the Heavens themselves:

_"-BE PREPARED!"_

The Protoforms were cheering as the danced along the metallic ridges and new formations, fire bursting all around as Soundwave played a drum solo with a dead bot's chassis. Starscream and Blackout, clinging to their own spires, sang out, trying to outdo the other, echoed by all the others:

_"YES OUR BLADES AND AMBITIONS ARE BARED!"_

And the final cheer from every Decepticon, headed by Megatron:

_"BE PREPARED!"_

And as the fire finally stopped, Megatron and all his minions laughed evilly as the darkness fell upon them again, laughing for the terrible plot they would soon unleash upon the Universe...

**Author's Notes: Be Prepared is an epic song. You gotta love it! :D**


End file.
